The Dark Waltz
by Alrynnas
Summary: A boring gathering, as usual. He really wished he did not have to attend such things. All was normal, nothing out of the ordinary...until he saw her. A Noctis/OC one-shot.


**The Dark Waltz**

Music played through the night, filling the entire hall with its sweet melodies. Couples danced across the main floor, dresses swaying in near unison, and footsteps making not nearly a sound. Light chatter was an undertone to the evening, a pleasant hum in the air. Those who were not dancing were in their own groups, making small talk and enjoying their drinks.

All, save one.

Noctis leaned against the back wall, silently surveying the dance. He had grown bored of such events years ago, though, much to his dislike, he was still required to regularly attend. He would attend as he must, but that did not mean he would mingle. In fact, he avoided it as much as possible.

A strong hand suddenly clapped him on his shoulder. Drawn from his thoughts, Noctis nearly stumbled forward from the impact. The dark-haired prince coughed lightly and straightened back up, smoothing his suit down. No one had so much as noticed, saving Noctis from any sort of embarrassment. Regaining his composure, he looked over to his side and saw the people that had come to join him.

"Alone over here again? Man, why am I not surprised," teased his blond friend. It was the one good things he looked forward to at these events. Actually, it was more like the only thing. To keep him company, his friends would often join him. With all of them together, the nights became bearable.

"This is hardly the first dance we've been to," commented another of his friends, pushing up his glasses. "Do his actions really surprise you?"

"Yeah, but we can still hope, can't we?" laughed his friend with the scar. Noctis gave a weak smile. He was often thankful that his friends knew him well enough.

"I doubt that'll happen any time soon, though," commented Noctis with a wry smile.

"Aw, c'mon. Can't you try to have a _little_ fun while here?" asked the blond.

Noctis sighed and tilted his head away from his friend. It was the same every gathering. "I've tried before. What'll make this time any different?"

"Ah well, suit yourself." The blond shrugged. He knew Noctis well enough now that once he decided on something, it was hard to change his mind. "More women for me then!" he laughed before leaving to make true on his word. The three of them remained for a moment and stared after their friend. Noctis blinked once in surprise at just how fast his friend made true on his words. No sooner had he joined the crowds than a woman with short dark hair accepted his offer to dance.

"Figures!" barked out his scarred friend, a laugh following.

"Please, don't hold back because of me. Do as you want." Noctis tossed his head in the direction of the other groups of people. As much as he enjoyed having his friends near him, he did not want them to be as bored as he if it could be helped.

"Hope you have a quiet time over here then, Noct," grinned the scarred friend, giving the prince another staggering clap on his back. A grunt escaped him as he once again had to regain his composure and straighten his suit. There were times he wished they did not do that so much to him.

"Don't hesitate to ask us if you need anything," nodded his friend with the glasses. Without anything further being said, his two other friends went off to mingle in their own way.

Once more, Noctis was left alone for the evening. It was just the way he liked it. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched his friends. Each of them had found a woman to dance with. The dark-haired woman still spent her time with his blond friend, her laughter even reaching to where Noctis was. His friend with glasses was talking to a woman with short bleached-blonde hair. A smile flashed across her face every few seconds. The scarred friend was on the dance floor with a redhead who seemed to be blissfully at ease in his arms. Seeing them enjoying themselves made the night worth it. This was turning into another uneventful night, just the way he liked it.

Until he saw _her_.

Across the sea of people stood a lone woman against the wall like him. He was surprised he had not noticed her until now, for in a crowd, a person on their own is easy to spot. But, he figured that it had been the crowd itself that had kept her hidden from his view. While she was on her own, she did not appear to be as bored with the gathering as Noctis was. She quietly watched the other people here, a pleasant smile on her soft face. Now that he knew she was there, he could not take his eyes off of her.

In the mass of mostly dark clothing, she shone like the moon through the clouds at night. Her pale-blue clothing seemed to shimmer in the light. Her pale skin looked like porcelain, yet appeared to be as smooth as silk. And her hair, crystal-blue, it seemed to glow in the light. The deep sapphires of her jewelry added a lovely contrast. She had an aura of ethereal beauty around her. He was surprised that no one else seemed to notice her, this lone diamond in the rough. Even groups that walked by her paid her no heed. She was completely alone in this gathering, the only other person like her across the vast room, but he might as well have been worlds away.

The air of the room seemed to change when the song did. People who had once been dancing with a mass of twirls and wide moves now swayed in small movements, keeping close to each other. But it was not just the music that had affected Noctis.

_She_ had looked straight at him.

Crystal-blue eyes met his cobalt ones. Her eyes seemed to shimmer and dance with mystery, and a power that was calming. Yet there was also something familiar about them. As much as he wanted to, he could not look away. Their gazes were locked. For how long they were like that, he could not say. But, however long it was, they were the the most peaceful moments he had had in a long time. At long last, he finally managed to tear himself away from her gaze and time flowed once again.

Blinking, he regained his will and looked back up. Only...she was no longer there. His brow furrowed in confusion. Where could she have gone? Standing a bit taller, the prince looked around the room as much as he could. She still had to be around somewhere. He had not looked down for very long, after all. As much as she had stood out to him, he could not find the woman with ethereal beauty anywhere in the crowd. A soft sigh escaped him just as he was about to give up when a shimmer of light caught his eye.

It had to be her. No one else was wearing colours like hers. Without anyone else noticing, she had slipped away from the dancing and the crowds. He could not explain it, but he was intrigued by this woman. It was more so than just her looks, he had felt a _connection_ with her. The prince did not know what kind of connection, he just knew there had been one. With her no longer there, he could even feel the absence of it. Even before actually meeting her, something had clicked.

Noctis sunk back into his previous position, leaning calmly against the wall. From there, he looked back out over the crowd. As he suspected. His three friends were still otherwise occupied with the women from earlier. None of them would be noticing his absence any time soon. Before anyone could even notice, the prince slipped out from the hall in search of the elusive woman. If anyone had bothered to ask him why he was leaving, he knew he could say he was finally going to mingle. That was what one was meant to do at gatherings, right?

The hallways were cool compared to the ballroom. It was rather peaceful compared to the busy buzz of the gathering. He then paused for a moment. Since he was a while behind, he was not sure which way the woman could have gone. The prince frowned a little. Perhaps he had not thought this out so well as he had believed. With a sigh, he turned to give up when he heard a set of footsteps leading away from his position. Maybe there was a chance yet...

Not wasting a second, Noctis headed down the hallway in the direction of the soft footsteps. The buzz of the chatter faded away into nothing the further away he got from the hall. However, the light trickle of music still reached him. It was just the way he liked it. It was the crowds of people that he did not enjoy the most at these gatherings. The music itself was quite pleasant. The footsteps had stopped moments ago, but he continued on. With there being no other doors or pathways connected to this current section of hallway, he was certain she had to be at the end.

A door rose before him, one made with panes of glass. Moonlight poured in onto the stone walls and floor. It felt more like an otherworld at the moment rather than the door leading to a balcony. Breathing out softly, he placed his hand on the handle of the door. The footsteps had led him here, now he only hoped it truly had been her. Pursing his lips together and drawing on a neutral expression, he pushed open the door and headed out into the night.

As soon as he was met by the cool air, he stopped dead in his tracks.

It had been her he followed out here after all. Her voice drifted to him. Calm, peaceful, and soft, there was also a haunting quality to it as she sang.

_Tellus dormit_

_ et liberi in diem faciunt_

It was as though she had seen many sorrows in her life. Though her appearance was pleasant and kind, she could not hide how she truly felt. Her words continued to bring a slight chill to the air.

_Numquam extinguunt_

_ ne expergisci possint_

Each syllable mixed with various notes mesmerized him. The prince could not have turned away even if he wanted to. He silently watched her as she sang, the fear that hinting to his presence would end the sorrowful yet beautiful song. The moon that hand poured in through the doors illuminated her in such a way that he had not thought humanly possible. Everything about her seemed to flourish in this location, as if it were her natural place to be, beneath the light of the night sky.

_Omnia dividit_

_ tragedia coram_

_ amandum quae_

She paused for a moment, taking several breaths. Her eyes closed, the woman still gave no indication that she knew Noctis was there. The prince held his own breath, waiting to see if the song was truly over or not. He certainly hoped it was not. Her voice had been completely captivating. It was like a spell, with each word drawing him in more and more.

_Et nocte perpetua_

_ ehem vel vera visione_

_ par oram videbo te_

_ mane tempu expergiscendi_

As the last not faded into the night, he felt as though he was freed. His breathing returned to normal, though he still remained as quiet as possible. She stood there a moment longer, like a statue, her hands gently resting on her chest. The cool wind caught stands of her hair and the light scarf that rested on her shoulders.

"Good evening, Prince Noctis," she greeted, turning to face him. Her talking voice was just as lovely as her singing one. It was as though she was in constant resonating harmony with all around her. A smile parting her lips, she gave a graceful curtsey. Once she rose, Noctis was finally able to get a good look at her. His first impression had been right, her skin appearing to be even smoother now in the moonlight, but it was more than that. Her features were simply _perfect_, as though they have been carved from crystal. And her eyes, while a cold colour, held a warmth of kindness in them, with that sorrow he heard in her song hidden behind. Not only that, but the light from the moon seemed to be captured and refracted by them, causing her eyes to glow like distant stars. Her crystalline beauty was unique; never before had he seen someone with her look.

He realized the pause was starting to drag on to be a little long. Clearing his throat, he stood a little taller and headed to the edge of the balcony beside her. "Noct. Please, just call me Noct." He never really did enjoy being reminded of formalities. Least of all did he want to be reminded of it with her. "And, you are, Miss...?"

The soft smile she wore grew slightly. With a small dip of her head, she answered, "Osana Lucia. But you may call me San."

"San," he murmured lightly, as if testing her name. It certainly seemed to fit her, both in how lovely it sounded and its meaning. Deliver us to the light. With how she looked, he could only approve of her naming. "I've not seen you around here before. Where are you from?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

A light laugh escaped her, the musical quality of it enveloping him with its beauty. "I'm from around here. Perhaps you've just never noticed me before."

The prince frowned slightly. "Perhaps," he agreed. Though, he did not truly agree with it. Surely he would have noticed her before. Someone like her certainly could not be easily missed. He then recalled all the people passing by her in the hall, not sparing any glance to her, and revised that thought. The important thing was he now knew her.

The music that still drifted out to them then changed. It was a waltz, but a sorrowful and almost haunting one. It was not as haunting as the song San and sung, but it was sombre enough in its own right. San slowly began swaying to the beat, her eyes closing as she listened to the music. Swallowing nervously, Noctis held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance...?" he asked softly. Attempting to mask how shy he was feeling at that moment, he dipped his head down. He waited with in anticipation, hoping that she would accept his offer. It was not every gathering he asked someone to join him in a dance. In fact, this was the first in a long time he had done so.

"It'd be my pleasure," she responded with a warm smile. Noctis blinked in surprise, but masked any other sign of it. He could not help it as a smile spread across his face when he looked back up. As the lyrics began, she accepted his hand and moved in closer to him. Noctis savoured the feel of her cool skin and the sensation he got from holding her in his arms.

_We are the lucky ones_

_ we shine like a thousand suns_

_ when all of the colour runs together_

He did not know why, but for some reason, while he was with her like this, he felt complete. It was as though something had been missing from his being that only she could fill. Together, they were one. The sense of their connection was once again complete as they began to dance to the quiet waltz.

_I'll keep you company_

_ in one glorious harmony_

_ waltzing with destiny forever_

Time itself seemed to slow for them, elongating the night and the moment they had together. The world around them slipped away until there was nothing but the two of them beneath the night sky. Silently, they continued to dance until San began to quietly sing along, her voice soon overpowering the other.

_Dance me into the night_

_ underneath the moon shining so bright_

_ turning me into the light_

He found himself holding San closer, not wanting to let her go. Her clear voice once again brought him into a near trance, capturing him in its beauty. As long as she sang, Noctis was helpless before her. Any defences he wore before people he did not know were broken down. She reached the _true_ him, his very core, a side not even his friends saw too often.

_Time dances whirling past_

_ I gaze through the looking glass_

_ and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

He ran a hand through her starlight hair, hear earrings glinting as he bumped them slightly. Everything about her captivated him: her voice, her looks, her scent, her touch, and that smile of hers. All of it was only for him that night. Holding her close, the prince wished for this moment never to end.

_Sacred geometry_

_ where movement is poetry_

_ visions of you and me forever_

They slowly moved away from the edge of the balcony, giving them more room as they continued to dance. He felt relaxed and renewed with her around. It was as though nothing could go wrong at that moment. As long as she was with him, everything was right.

_Dance me into the night_

_ underneath the moon shining so bright_

_ turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night_

_ underneath the moon shining so bright_

_ let the dark waltz begin_

_ oh let me wheel – let me spin_

_ let it take me again_

_ turning me into the light_

As the music faded away, their dancing slowed to a stop. Though the song had ended, Noctis did not relinquish his hold on her, though now kept it light in case she wished to pull away. He was thankful when she did not. San relaxed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Every second with her he savoured now that he knew their time together was drawing to an end.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face," she smiled, pulling away. Noctis blinked in confusion. What she had said was not entirely clear to him. Had she seen him before and this was just their first meeting? His brow furrowed slightly. He certainly hoped that was not the case. It made him feel silly thinking he had not noticed her before then. She closed her eyes as she hugged him.

Noctis had to keep himself from stumbling back, so surprised by the action was he. Though surprised, he did not mind the action. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug, holding her as tightly as possible without letting it be uncomfortable. He did not want this to be the end.

"I hope to see you again, someday," she whispered into his shoulder. Before Noctis could say anything in response, his arms were embracing nothing but air.

She was gone.

He stared with a longing feeling at where she had just been. All that remained were sparkles of light that were like crystals hanging in the air. He reached out to touch one, only to have it pass straight through his hand. The only proof he felt of actually having touched it was a cool feeling in his hand. A sombre sigh escaped him as he gazed to the moon. A few of the ethereal crystals drifted past his gaze before fading away.

He wondered then if he ever would see her again.

Fin

The songs in this story were:

_Somnus_  
From the Final Fantasy Versus XIII trailers

and

_Dark Waltz_  
By Hayley Westenra


End file.
